By Any Other Name
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Brian comes across an interesting name in the paper and makes an impromptu trip to New York. What does Justin have to say about it? Short;BJ Fluff;Post-Series


AN: The title for the story comes from the "What's in a name" monologue from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Set sometime post-series, Justin's still in New York. Just a short piece of fluff that came out of nowhere and demanded I write it down… Enjoy! : )

* * *

"Justin Kinney, huh?"

Justin stilled. He knew that voice. Slowly, he turned from where he was working on a new painting. His eyes fell on Brian Kinney clothed in his usual dark jeans, which probably cost more than Justin's apartment, a white t shirt and a leather jacket.

"Brian, what are you doing here?"

Brian raised an eyebrow and moved from where he was standing by the door. In two strides he was standing directly in front of Justin. Justin was forced to tilt his head up to look at the taller man.

Brian grinned and snaked a hand behind Justin's neck. He tugged gently on the hair there before gripping Justin's neck and pulling him forcibly to meet his lips. Justin's mouth fell open almost immediately and Brian's tongue darted out to taste Justin. Their tongues tangled together for a minute before Brian abruptly pulled back.

"Hey," Brian smirked.

Justin blinked before slowly smiling. "Hey."

Brian's arms slipped around Justin's waist, holding him close, and nodded his head toward the canvas.

"Looks good."

Justin shot Brian a puzzled look. He showed up in New York without any notice to talk about Justin's painting? Unlikely. Justin turned in Brian's arms and glanced at the canvas. He shrugged.

"I guess." He said slowly, still confused by Brian's presence.

They lapsed into silence for a minute but it was broken quickly by Brian.

"So, Justin Kinney?" He said again.

Justin tensed. Right. So that was why Brian made an impromptu trip to New York.

"Don't freak out." Justin said.

Brian gave his typical tongue in cheek grin, which went unnoticed by Justin, and turned Justin around to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I freak out?" He asked.

It was Justin's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Brian Kinney, king of Liberty Avenue, and well known heterophobe, who hates anything to do with commitment and monogamy and marriage. Why wouldn't you freak out?"

Brian glared. "I asked you to marry me didn't I?"

Justin shrugged. "I kind of thought you'd have changed your mind as soon as I left the Pitts."

"I'm hurt, sunshine. And here I thought you were on to me." He teased.

Justin frowned. "You still want to marry me?"

Brian sighed and ducked his head down to press a chaste kiss to Justin's lips. "It's only time, Justin. It doesn't change anything." He said softly and without any hint of teasing.

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. Brian responded by tightening his hold around Justin's waist. They stood that way for a minute before Brian stepped back enough to see Justin's face, smirk present once again.

"You still haven't answered me." At Justin's confused look Brian rolled his eyes. He nodded to the bottom corner of the canvas where the initials JK could be seen. "Justin Kinney?"

Justin looked nervous. "How did you know about that?"

"I read the article about the show next week for up and coming artists. The author had your name as Justin Kinney."

"Oh."

Brian waited for Justin to elaborate and when he didn't he nudged him. "So…" he prompted.

Justin sighed. "I fully intend on taking your name when we get married and I didn't want to have to fight with you about my art and my last name being important because that's how people would know me. I knew you'd spout off some bullshit about my career being more important than my hetero fantasies. I figured it would just be easier to use your name from the beginning." Justin rushed out.

Brian stared at him for a long moment without saying a word. Justin was beginning to fidget under the piercing gaze when finally Brian did something. He smirked.

"I thought you didn't think I still wanted to get married."

Justin grinned. "I didn't. That doesn't mean I wasn't going to change your mind."

Brian laughed. "And how exactly were you going to do that?"

"I've had good results with stalking in the past."

Brian shook his head fondly at Justin and said softly, "Yeah, I guess you did."

Brian ducked his head down again to capture Justin's lips with his own. Brian glided his tongue over Justin's lower lip and felt Justin's lips part for him. They kissed slow and deep.

"Let's go back to the apartment," Justin said pulling back.

Brian stepped back and motioned with his arm for Justin to go ahead of him. "Lead the way Mr. Kinney." He teased.

Justin shoved him as he walked by and Brian laughed. Walking behind Justin, Brain didn't see the smile that gave Justin his nickname light up his face. Mr. Kinney. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
